utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Touka
Touka (トウカ) is an Evenkuruga loyal to Tuskuru. Once in service to another country named Kucca Kecca, she was Tuskuru's enemy before realizing she had been deceived. Afterwards, she switched allegiances to Hakuoro and serves as his bodyguard. Appearance Touka has a slim figure and wears a yellow and tan Kimino with white trimming. Her skin color is pale; almost white toned. Her eyes are a deep blue. She keeps her purple hair in a long ponytail that extends down to her lower hips. Her most notable features are her ears which resemble Tan and white falcon wings. Personality Touka is headstrong and extremely devoted to her duty as Hakuoro's bodyguard, primarily out of the need to redeem herself over what she had done to him and his country, but also out of the fact that Hakuoro saved her from slitting her throat with her own blade out of the guilt of knowing she had taken innocent lives 'and gave her the duty to return Lord Orikakan's body back to his homeland. This act of kindness had given her the opportunity to move on and redeem herself for her past actions, something that she deeply appreciated and shown it by offering to join him and the others as his bodyguard. Touka has also shown to have a strong weakness for cute things, including her doll that she has had since she was a child as well as Gacatara, Aruruu's pet Mikume, and Aruruu herself. At times, Touka can be clumsy and flustered easily, particularly because she places her duty above all other things which makes her over-sighted. Biography Touka is a warrior of the Evenkuruga, a tribe of highly gifted swordsmen who live by a strong code of honor and dedicate their life's to the eradication of evil. True to her tribe's traditions in swordsmanship, she wields a Katana as her preferred weapon of choice. That, combined with her almost abnormal agility, make her an extremely deadly opponent on the battle field. Touka is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and hot baths, over-heating and passing out easily if subjected to either. In Itsuwari no Kamen, she and Karura travel to Yamato together and establish an inn to observe the country. She works as a servant as she finds Yamato to have tight security with its bodyguards. Relationships Kuon - She is one of the girls from the first series that raised Kuon and Kuon calls her mother Touka. Touka obviously cares for Kuon yet can often be overprotective of her. Hakuoro - After mistaking him for Rakshain and of being deceived by Niwe, Touka pledged her servitude and vow to Hakuoro in order to repay her debt and regain her honor. She is overprotective of him, guarding him even during the nighttime. As Evenkuruga, she would go so far for her emperor even to have a child with him which never came to fruition. In the visual novel, along with Karura, Eruruu, and Urutorii, she enters in a relationship with him. Karura - The two were once great enemies until Touka defected sides. They became wandering mercenaries before coming to Yamato and establishing an inn so as to analyze the country. She gets teased a lot by her to her annoyance. Haku - Like Karura before her, Haku reminded Touka of Hakuoro and even had trouble saying his name the first time they met. She initially thought Kuon and Haku were a couple until she found out she was tricked by Karura. Trivia * She has a weakness for cute animals and for Aruruu. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female